For the Better
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: What was on Derek's mind during the ep. Crushing on the Coach hope you like my first LWD story Dasey sorta


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life With Derek. As much as I would like to right now I don't.

**Summery: **"Your feeling compassion FOR CASEY" Edwin screamed at his older brother. What was going on in his head in the episode " Crushing the Coach" Derek's POV.

Let me know what you think I have never written a Life with Derek story.

XOXOXOXOXOX

I couldn't sleep all night. The memory of Lizzie's soccer coach telling me he's cheating on Casey haunted my mind and I couldn't understand why. I couldn't stand Casey; or could I? I need to talk to someone. As I was about to go and find my younger brother Edwin but he beat me to it.

"Hey Der what's wrong with you?" Edwin asked looking at me funny.

"Um...I don't know." I mumbled truthfully.

"You've been acting weird since Scott left last night." He pointed out, hoping Derek wouldn't beat him up for butting into his business.

"**Please **don't mention him to me." I begged not wanting to think about it anymore. But the more I tried to avoid it the more I keep picturing Casey crying after she finds out she was being two timed.

"Why I thought you two were a lot alike."

"That's the problem." I muttered again not looking at Edwin.

"Derek not to be pushy or anything but could you just tell me what's going on." Edwin begged really wanting to know what was going on.

"Okay...Scott told me he was dating three other of the team's sisters." I confessed and Edwin's eyes went wide.

"Oh no, Derek, you're feeling guilty!" and I felt fear; oh crap this can't be happening.

"What no I'm not!" I denied before sighing

"I just don't know if I should tell her or not. " I continued.

"You're feeling compassion! For **CASEY**!" Edwin screams at me and right then I wanted to punch him for saying those aweful things.

"I can't be!" I screamed back. "No, I'm not. I just don't want to deal with Casey's self pity." I think to myself but even Edwin knew that wasn't true.

I didn't know when it happened, but one day I started to care about Casey. Sure it was fun to fight with her; made my day a little more entertaining, but I don't want her to get hurt. Maybe it's the fact she's my step sister now but something was telling me other wise.

Okay he wasn't going to deny Casey wasn't attractive because she is. She has sparkling blue eyes, long brown hair, lushes curves, and has witty come backs to my own.

"Derek my man, she's changed you." Edwin accuses before walking out of my room softly. I sighed to myself before I lied on my messy, unmade bed. Maybe my little bro was right; maybe Casey has changed me, and I wasn't too sure if it was the good or the better, all I knew was I have to tell her about the **perfect **Scott without being too blunt.

Wait a minute. I thought before sitting up from my bed. Lizzie would probably have her team mates phone numbers; maybe I could find the other three girls Scott was dating.

"Perfect." I thought to before smirking to myself walking down stairs for school. I just have to plan it cool; not let anyone know I have a thing for Casey and I'm not doing this so she's like me too.

"Lizzie!" I screamed banging on her door.

This will work. I'll make sure of it.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The plan went perfectly. With all four of Scott's girlfriends in the same room he confessed that he was three timing them. After every girl yelling and slapping him in the face, everyone left.

Now Edwin,Casey, and I sat in the living room starting blankly at the TV. Then Casey turned to me confused.

"Why did you go through all that trouble to bust Scott, you could have just told me?"

I mumbled something under my breath and Casey couldn't hear me; which I was hoping for.

"Well even though it was a strange way to tell me, it was very sweet." Casey said and before I could react she hugged me softly and kissed me softly on the cheek. Her lips were warm and gentle and it made my heart beat a little faster. What was happening to me; I'm the playboy; she should be feeling that not me!

"Thank you." She whispered into my ear and I gave her a privet smirk before I changed my attitude to act natural.

"Um yeah next time warn me before you going into a hugging moment so I can run away." I joke

"I'll be sure to do that." Casey laughs and I wink at her, when Edwin just watches them. I looks at my brother blankly. I knew Edwin knew that I felt something for Casey and not as a brother.

Oh yeah Casey changed me alright, but now; I knew it was for the better.

The End


End file.
